Blush
by alizabethianrose
Summary: Colt tired of Punk's exes showing up at his house goes to talk to Punk what transpires is Colt learning how sexy his friend is when he blushes. Slash Punk/Colt a smutty little one shot.


This is pure smut, inspired by a conversation with lamentomori, it is slash and takes place in ROH days. I own no one in this story WWE does, if i did it would be illegal for Punk to wear pants ever!

* * *

When Colt first met Punk he thought he was the dirty kid who got hot chicks, now that he is friends with him he knows the truth, Punk is the dirty kid who gets dumb chicks that are never good enough for Punk despite them being hot. Hell Colt's best friend had a tendency to pick girls who are never smart enough, they miss the whole point of who Punk is most of the time. They always try to change him, take him from the angry, arrogant, asshole to a nice loving attentive boyfriend. This never works out well for the girl who finds herself being ignored before to long, Punk doesn't like to break up with a chick, they get too emotional for him so instead he simply cuts them out of his life, not answering calls, not responding to texts, hell he has moved a few times to escape some psycho chick. Then all these girls show up on Colt's door step at some point, there is always tears, and demanding to know where Punk is and Colt being the nice guy he is tries to let them down easy. Though sometimes this does not work and Colt has to tell them point blank that Punk is not going to be calling them again ever, that quite frankly they were not good enough so Punk has moved on. After they leave Colt calls Punk and bitches and each time Punk laughs and tells him to suck it up fucker.

This is how Colt found himself with a potentially broken nose, Punk's latest ex having swung her purse at his face before leaving. A purse he is now sure was filled with bricks, and as he reaches for the phone to call Punk he decides a new tactic is needed, Punk needs to dump these chicks not Colt so he grabs his keys and heads over to Punk's apartment. Punk is currently living with Ace and the drive is a short one, finding a place to park takes longer then the driving. Colt walks up to the door, using his spare key he slips quietly into the apartment not wanting to disturb Ace if he is at home. He makes his way through the darkened apartment to Punk's room pushing open the door slightly, he peeks into the room and his eyes are drawn immediately to the bleach blonde man lying in his bed. His skin glistening in the moonlight from the sweat collecting on the soft skin, low moans emitting from his throat, his back arched slightly as his hand strokes his impressive length. Colt's eyes zero in and he can not pull away as he watches his friend masturbate, he feels a tightening in his own shorts and reaches down to adjust himself.

Punk's hand slides faster along his length, his free hand finding its way to his nipple he tugs at the ring, and a louder moan flows from his mouth, Colt has never seen anything more erotic and knows he should walk away, or at least let Punk know of his presence instead he stands there transfixed. He can tell Punk is getting closer his back arching more, his breathing increasing and moans getting louder, his hand travels faster and suddenly Punk is exploding into his hand, and for a moment Colt thinks he is caught, as one word escapes his friends lips "Colt" cries Punk as he erupts. Colt thinks he should flee but then it dawns on him he isn't caught, Punk wipes his hand off on a stray towel and pulls on some boxers collapsing back onto the bed and not once does he glance at the door way where Colt is hidden. He watches as his best friend drifts off to sleep and then an idea forms he was going to get rid of those dumb hot chicks once and for all. Rid them of ever showing up at his door again, and in the process save Punk from the misery they always cause in his life.

Colt checks the rest of the apartment finding it empty he shoots Ace a quick text asking if he was planning on coming home tonight and if he could possibly not do that, as he waits for a response he searches the apartment for a few items, his phone vibrates and he glances at the screen and has to shake his head. _Out of town right now so place is all yours, finally gonna make a move on Punk?_ How the fuck does he know when a half hour ago Colt didn't even realize he was attracted to the Punk himself so instead of dignifying that with an answer he asks him if he has any lube in the apartment. Colt didn't come exactly prepared and has no clue how far all of this is going but thinks lube may be needed. _Colt I'm sure Punk has his own, he is very intimate with his right hand. However if you really need mine it is in my night stand top draw, leave the bottom draw alone well unless you want toys._ Okay more than Colt ever wanted to know but he sends a quick thanks and goes into Ace's room. He finds the lube easily and then fur lined metal catches his eye, he looks at the handcuffs and picks them up. He can tell they have a safety and can be opened up without a key so he slips the pink tiger print fur off, planing on disinfecting them before using them, besides he wants to see the glint of metal on Punk's wrist.

He returns to Punk's room a while later, pushing open the door slowly he looks at his sleeping friend and has a quick argument with himself, his actions could change everything, Punk could reject him, hell Punk could punch him in the already throbbing nose and end any form of friendship forever. Yet somehow all of that disappears when Punk rolls over in his sleep, his boxers ride low on his hips and that ass is shown to him by the lights from outside. He reaches out and brushes his fingers across the skin uncovered by the boxers, his own body instantly reacting at the contact, and he wonders if he will ever be able to wrestle Punk again without thinking of him naked beneath him. He very gently rolls Punk back on to his back, raising one arm he attaches the handcuff, he lopes it through the iron head board and slides Punk's other arm up gently, the cuff snaps into place and he feels his cock twitch at the sight of a defenseless Punk. He briefly considers waking the man but decides he is not ready for that yet, instead he carefully slides Punk's boxers from his body. He then removes his own clothing except for his boxers not wanting to scare Punk off right away, though the cuffs would probably do that. He sits there drinking in the sight of his tattooed friend, he then leans over him and presses a light kiss to Punk's lips wanting to at least have a taste of him if this went all wrong.

He knows it is time now to wake the man as molesting him in his sleep without permission seems slightly wrong, though if this all works he plans on molesting Punk in his sleep, awake, on every fucking surface known to man until Punk is too tired to ever look at a hot dumb chick again. Colt reaches over to the items he had placed on the night stand picking up one of the ice cubes he trails it gently up Punk leg, sliding the ice over his calf, and inner thigh watching as it leaves a wet trail behind it, he bypasses Punk's groin instead trailing it to his belly button circling. He can see a shiver pass through Punk's body and notice's that he is starting to harden, apparently Punk's belly button is sensitive and someplace Colt is going to explore more very soon. He trails the melting ice cube upwards circling both of Punk's nipples until they are hard and taunt. Colt leans down and sucks one of those cold buds into his mouth sucking gently, his teeth tugging at the nipple, he feels Punk start to stir so sits back up and glances to his friends face, his eyes are still closed but his forehead is creased in confusion and he tugs on his trapped wrist.

Colt can see the confusion, mix with anxiety and waits, as he does he trails that ever disappearing ice cube up Punk's neck and across those beautiful lips, the water left behind glistens and Colt can not help but lean down and lick at those perfect lips the moment he does Punk's green eyes pop open, Colt smirks and presses his lips firmly to Punk's. He keep's the pressure firm but gentle, giving Punk time to figure out what is going on, Punk never wakes up well, sleep when it comes to him, clings to his mind and often the whispers of dreams will still be present in his sleepy eyes. After a minute of the gentle kissing Colt runs his tongue along Punk's bottom lip, tugging at the ring as he demands entrance. To his surprise it is granted and Colt gets to experience the full taste of Punk, and immediately he is addicted, kissing Punk is intoxicating, he traces every crevice with his tongue, and after a moment Punk returns the kiss, mouths demanding, tongue's battling and Colt winning. It is only for air that Colt forces himself to pull away and retake his position beside of Punk on the bed.

Punk's eyes are focused on his face and he seems to want to say something so Colt waits, however he can not resist reaching over and trailing his fingers up and down Punk's length lightly, Punk glances at the hand and then back at Colt's face. Immediately his body responding to the stimulation, going from semi-erect to fully erect under the caress of Colt's fingers. "What the fuck are you doing fucker?" Colt still's his fingers and then trails his hand up to Punk's nipple he grabs one of the ring's and gives in a sharp twist, Punk arches up gasping. He glances down again at Colt's hand and bites at his lip.

"No talking Punk or I swear on everything you believe in I will shove my dick in that pretty little mouth just to shut you up. I'm very tired of random girls showing up at my house, hell I think I may currently need my nose put back into place because one of your chicks is psycho. So I've decided that you needed to learn a little lesson, hell that I deserved a little reward from all those hearts I've broken for you. This is my reward, if you want me to stop then tell me right now, otherwise keep that sarcastic mouth shut unless it is to beg me for more." Colt can see his wheels turning, Punk always needs to think things through, and then over think things, then analyze them to death, then rethink his decision once it has been made. Colt needs him not to do this, Colt needs him to be spontaneous and go with the flow of things. "I could take you now without your permission Punk and trust me that thought is becoming more appealing, so I want an answer, yes or no, do I stop?" Colt gives his nipple another twist and tugs at it, he arches again but then seems to find his voice.

"No don't stop, keep going." His answer actually surprises him, Colt was positive he would want him to stop, but the desire in his eyes and the precum dripping from his tip is telling Colt he is enjoying every second of this. Now that Colt has permission he truly starts touching him, his fingers going everyplace, Punk's skin so soft under his hands Colt knows he needs to organize his thoughts, but his hands have a mind of their own. Colt plays with his Punk's for a while, and Colt get more of those delicious moans, by the time Colt descends from Punk's nipples, they are red and swollen from his rough handling, but this isn't about being nice. It is about passion and showing Punk who is dominate, not to mention getting Punk to come back again for more.

Colt capture Punk's lips with his own, in a crushing kiss, one hand beginning to stroke Punk roughly, the other tugging at the belly button ring. If Colt thoughts the moans before were perfect, the combination of stimulation is sending Punk towards ecstasy quickly and the throaty moans have turned to whines, and whimpers and those noises go right to Colt's crotch, never had he heard the little whine he could hear now in Punk's voice, hell he wanted to track down anyone who has ever heard this and kill them, so that he is the only one left on earth to have heard that delightful noise.

When he feels Punk is getting too close to the edge, he stops and pulls down on Punk's balls cutting off the impending orgasm in it tracks. Punk whimpers and pull's away from Colt's mouth "What the fuck, that is fucking rude!" Colt just smirks at the little tirade and stands he strips his boxers off, he then straddles Punk's chest, he takes a hold of his own dick and runs it along Punk's lips, his precum creating a nice gloss on that perfect mouth.

"I distinctly remember telling you to keep your mouth shut, or I was going to shove this into it. Open up Punker's and suck." Punk glances down at Colt's impressive member and swallows hard, his eyes widen and Colt wonders if it is from the blow job or what he knows is coming.

"I've never. . ." Punk's words are cut off when Colt slides his tip into his open mouth.

"I know, just do what all those bimbo's have done to you, what ever you thought felt good." Punk thinks briefly before swirling his tongue around Colt's tip, finding that he didn't mind the taste of the man in his mouth. He wiggled beneath Colt getting a little leverage to lean up, he begins bobbing his mouth, taking in as much as he can, which is not even half, but from the noises Colt is making Punk decides it is enough. Colt slides his hands into those bleached blond locks and helps Punk find a rhythm, He feels Punk finally put some actual suction into it and glances down at those hollow out cheeks and swears he may erupt right there and then. He plans on cumming in this mouth, but not so soon so he forces himself to focus and withhold for as long as he can. Colt forces a little more of himself into Punk's mouth, he hears the slight gag but Punk does not pull away. Instead his tongue ring trails along the underside of his cock and Colt now understands the glory of a tongue ring. Punk is never taking that out, ever he decides.

Colt feels his orgasm approaching, and he clenches his fingers tightly in that beautiful hair, he forces his hips forward at a faster pace, holding Punk's head still as he controls the pace and depth. He glances down and takes in the beauty of the moment, Punk's lip stretched over his penis, eyes watering, throat convulsing as Colt forces more into that pretty mouth. Punk gags around him once more, and then does something that shocks Colt and hums lightly, the vibrations go right to his balls and he unloads, his cum pouring down Punk's throat and into his mouth. He pulls back and the last few squirts splatter on Punk's swollen lips. Colt tries to catch his breath and feels himself already re-hardening as Punk licks the cum from his lips and swallow Colt's essence.

"You taste good" Punk murmurs slightly under his breath so that Colt just catches the words, Punk at this moment almost seems shy, unsure of himself. Colt knows it is insecurity, despite Punk's show of self-confidence the man is riddle with anxiety and Colt always has to question why a man this perfect would ever be insecure. He slides down Punk's body until his weight in pressing down onto the smaller man.

"That was the best fucking blow job I've ever had" and that is the truth, mainly because it was Punk giving it. He sees Punk's eyes light up a little but and a smug smile fill his face. Colt kisses him briefly before focusing his attention elsewhere. He slides further down until he is between Punk's legs, he licks briefly at his tip tasting him, but Colt has other plans. He spreads Punk's legs wider, his finger's pushing open those beautiful ass cheeks to reveal the prize Colt wants the most. He can feel the tension increase in Punk and a glance up tells him Punk's eyes are wide and his hands clenched in the sheets. Colt wants to roll his eyes, he is going to make sure Punk is fully prepared for what is to come, he knows Punk is a virgin in this area and has no plans to cause him more discomfort than need be, with that in mind Colt leans forward and licks at the puckered hole. A weird noise he can not place escapes Punk's lips so he does it again this time gently wiggling the tip of his tongue inside.

This time he can place the sound, it's a light giggle, so Colt looks up at him, "Tickles?" Punk shakes his head no and Colt smiles "Nervous?" Punk reluctantly nods and then blushes, a sight Colt could swear he has never seen in his life, he learned something new however Punk giggles when he is overly nervous. The giggle is so damn cute he may need to make Punk more nervous in the future. Colt goes back to the task at hand however, and soon his tongue is plunging in and out of that tight hole. Opening Punk up more with each thrust of his tongue and the giggling has turned to moans, Colt reaches out and grabs the lube on the bed, he flips open the cap keeping Punk distracted with his tongue, he coats two of his finger. He pulls his tongue away from Punk's hole, running it along Punk's thigh and nipping at the soft flesh, his teeth causing small indents that will most likely bruise later, however this actions seems to keep Punk from figuring out what Colt's hand is doing. That is until he sinks a finger fully into that tight hole.

"Fuck, shit, hurts, fucker, son of a bitch" Colt has to smirk if Punk thinks this is painful then he may never be prepared for something much larger. Colt slides so he is once again hovering over Punk his finger pushing in and out slowly. He leans down and captures Punk's lips again, this time allowing Punk to control the kiss in an effort to relax the tense man, it seems to work that is until Colt added a second finger. Punk bites down hard on Colt's lip drawing blood, he arches up and whimpers and Colt swears he has never seen somebody more beautiful in his life. Colt scissors his fingers, stretching Punk gently all the while searching for something, he knows the moment he finds Punk's prostate, the slight look of pain on his lovers face in replaced with the most glorious look of pleasure, he bends his fingers so with each press and slide of them into Punk's body he is stroking that spot. He adds a third finger and besides a slight whimper Punk doesn't seem to notice.

Colt finally gets what he really wants however, when with that adorable whine in his voice Punk begs, "enough fucking teasing, just fuck me please Scott, please just fuck me already fucker!" Apparently sex puts them on a real name basis, and does not clean up Punk's language at all.

"Hold your fucking horses Phillip I'll get to it when I am good and ready." Punk glares daggers at Colt and tugs on the handcuffs, Colt's sure if he could take control of the moment he would, so Colt is very grateful for the metal preventing Punk from doing so.

"Don't have any fucking horses, please I need you inside of me Scott, please" The vulnerability mixed with fear get to Colt quickly and he pulls his fingers from inside of Punk grabbing the condom and lube Punk shakes his head. "want to feel you, not a condom, I'm clean, just get inside of me already fucker." Colt tosses the unopened condom away, he trusts Punk and knows he would never do anything to hurt him, so if Punk says he is clean he is clean, and Colt knows he hasn't had sex in so long that pristine could be applied to him. He strokes the lube onto his penis generously, and lines himself up with Punk's opening. He watches Punk's faces intently as he pushes forward, part of him would love to just plunge completely in but he doesn't, someday soon Colt will do this but for now Punk's ass is so tight around him he can barely move.

"Relax baby, it will feel good I promise just relax" He places soothing kisses to Punk's mouth and continues to push forward until finally his balls rest on Punk's ass. The smaller man is gasping for breath and Colt can feel his body struggling to accommodate him. He reaches between their combined bodies and takes Punk's penis into his hand stroking, waiting for the muscles that clench almost painfully around him to let go a little. Colt could cum just from the tightness, but holds back wanting Punk to enjoy this. He finally sees the lines of pain decrease on Punk's face, Colt slides out slowly and then pushes back in gently, he keeps up this pace for a while. Punk's nose is wrinkled and he bites on his lip ring and Colt knows he is trying to figure out if he enjoys this experience.

So with that knowledge Colt grabs a hold of Punk's thighs pushing them backwards until his knees rest on his chest, bending the flexible man almost in two, he knows he found the right angle when Punk's mouth forms a silent O. The clenching muscle relax more, and Colt is able to increase his speed, making sure with each thrust his cock hits that special spot inside of Punk. Each thrust now become harder and it is not too long before the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and that delicious moan, and whimpering has returned. Punk's green eyes are ablaze with desire and Colt knows he has him now, Punk is eating out of the palm of his hand and Colt knows their relationship has shifted a little, he has seen a side of Punk in Colt's mind no one has ever seen before.

He increases his pace and then suddenly Punk's arms are around his neck, he pulls one down, and glances at the cheaply made cuffs, Punk had broken them in two the chain dangling pointlessly, and Colt can't help but chuckle. Punk rakes his nails down Colt's back his mouth seeking out Colt's and the kiss turns frenzied, Punk pulls away from Colt's mouth and screams in pleasure. "Fuck Scott, cumming fuck, fucker, fuck!" Colt buries his face into Punk's neck biting and sucking at the skin as Punk's muscle's tighten and ripple around his cock. He clenches his teeth but holds back waiting for Punk to cum completely before increasing his pace, to the point he is brutally fucking his best friend but Punk doesn't complain he just clenches his arms around Colt's neck and takes the punishment to his ass. It doesn't take long for Colt to empty into Punk crying out in ecstasy as he does, his teeth sinking deeply into Punk's neck marking him.

They both lie there, catching their breath as Colt's weight presses Punk into the mattress below him, neither wants the moment to end so they stay this way for as long as Punk can take, finally squirming and pushing at the larger man, a low moan escaping from Punk as Colt slides out of him and rolls beside of him onto the bed. Colt pulls Punk so he is laying with his head on Colt's chest, he runs his fingers through that blonde hair and smiles in the quiet of the room. Punk yawns against his chest and Colt takes his wrist, he uses the little lever to release the cuff, running his thumb along the redness underneath the metal. It will bruise but Punk can hide it, some of the other bruises he may not be able to hide but Colt doesn't care, if he could he would shout from the rooftops that Punk is his. Sleepy eyes look up at him. "What the hell was that fucker?"

"You should lock your bedroom when you masturbate Punkers, it can give people very naughty ideas when you call their name when you cum." He blushes and buries his face in Colt's chest. "Though I plan to watch that a lot more in the future, you playing with yourself may me the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. Next to you cumming with my dick in your ass?" He bites lightly at Colt's chest and then looks up at him.

"What is this?" Colt thinks he knows what he wants and hopes Punk agrees to it too.

"It is us in a relationship, us dating, and us doing a lot more fucking. No more dumb hot chicks, you want to go out ask me, you want to get off, I'll make sure that happens a fucking lot. If one more of your bitches shows up at my front door, well I will give them your address, and tell them you are being distant because you love them so much and plan on proposing and then watch you figure a way out of that. No more bullshit Punk, we are together, and I want to be in this ass very often that is if that is what you want. Or we can chalk this up to a one night stand and never speak of it again." His fingers are tracing along Colt's thigh upwards when he speaks.

"I don't do one night stands, and I don't sleep with someone and have it not mean anything. No more chicks got it, as long as you plan to keep me distracted then I have no problems letting you get me off a fucking lot." Punk strokes Colt firmly for a few moments before letting go of the dick in his hands, he then snuggles more into Colt's side.

"Oh no you don't we need to shower, and you are so not getting away with that little stunt, so let's go I'm going to fuck you nice and hard until the water gets fucking cold" When Punk smirks and stands with a slight grimace Colt does a quick check of his ass, no blood, no tearing just some very tender muscles that are about to be put through another workout. Colt removes the other cuff and inform Punker's that he owes Ace a pair of cuffs. Punk states he doesn't want to know and heads off to the bathroom, Colt following closely behind.

* * *

It is almost a week later, Punk is on the couch straddling Colt as they make out, when a knock sounds at the door. Punk has pretty much moved into Colt's place and he gives his boyfriend an odd look glancing at the clock wondering who would show up at one in the morning, he stands and walks to the door. Upon opening it he see's a blond, pretty, trashy, and tattooed. He quickly turns to Colt and shakes his head "I have never met her in my life I swear!" Colt frowns and walks over as he does a pair of handcuffs hit him in the chest, he looks down at the item seeing duct tape wrapped around the chain and can not help the bark of laughter that leaves him as Ace appears behind the blonde.

"One of you is coming with me right now, they are buying me a new pair of cuffs, and explaining to this fine lady why she has to wait for her punishment. Now which one of you broke them?" Colt points to Punk and watches as his boyfriend is dragged out the door, Colt decides to follow, he could use a pair of cuffs himself and a few other items to play with since Punk loves when he dominates him. Also he has a feeling he may see Punk blush once again at the sex store, hell he is sure he could make Punk blush at the sex store. Colt of course achieves this task, it was rather easy, alls you have to do is jerk your boyfriend off in aisle four with the dildos and butt plugs while asking which one he would prefer. Damn does he blush when Colt does this, and once again Colt thinks it is the sexiest sight he has ever seen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please remember to review, even if you hated it let me know it can only help me improve.


End file.
